


Dangan Ronpa version America: Killing Together

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: Dylan Oswald has always admired Hope's Peak Academy. Unfortunately, he'll never be able to go but when he gets enrolled into Golden Peak he might have a chance at his dream!Or maybe not, considering a murderous bear is calling itself the principal.





	1. Prologue: The End of Peaceful Days for the Sake of Despair (pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so bolded stuff is narration/narrator's thoughts.  
> Name: [expression] dialogue  
> [actions/expressions/pictures/etc]

[Picture of a large school building]

**Hope's Peak Academy, you've heard of it, right? Who hasn't? Of course, that school is Japan's and you know who doesn't like to be shown up? America. The good ol' US of A made its own version, called Golden Peak, basically a double, except with its own. . . twist. You could pay to get in. Not like that reserve course, but the top 1% of the 1% could pay for a spot in the class. Good ol' capitalism, am I right? Each class had someone from this. . . condition. This student is considered the "Ultimate Lucky student," because birth is its own lottery, I guess. I don't really know the reason. Anywho, enough exposition, that's not the point. The point is that I got in. I, Dylan Oswald got in as the Ultimate Fan of Hope's Peak! I pass through the gate and. . . and. . .**

[Picture of Dylan, rubbing eyes, sitting in a desk]

Dylan: What is. . . ?

Dylan: My head. . . it. . . hurts.

**No. . . it doesn't hurt, it feels heavy, like everything is going in slow motion.**

Dylan: I wanna go back to sleep. . .

**As I shut my eyes again, I realize something.  
I'm in a desk. A classroom desk.**

Dylan: What is going on?

**I'm not getting any answers by sitting here, that's for sure.**

[Examine desk]

**It's an ordinary desk.**

[Examine window]

**It's a window.  
It's boarded up by a metal plate. . .**

**Wait, what?!**

[Examine blackboard]

**There's nothing on it, but a piece of chalk is on the ledge.**

[Examine camera]

Dylan: Why. . . ?

???: Security I guess

Dylan: GAAAH!

???: Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, promise!

**I turn around to see a short boy with glasses. His brown hair is sticking up all over the place and he's wearing a shirt that says "shirt" on it, with cargo shorts and sneakers.**

Dylan: Who are you?! How long have you been here?!

???: [neutral] Oh? I'm Daniel Williams, the Ultimate Lucky student. [happy] Nice to meet you.

**He didn't answer my other question.**

Daniel: [neutral] I just got here.

Dylan: ... Dylan Oswald, Ultimate Fan.

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] I'm sorry for scaring you earlier, I didn't mean to, honest.

Dylan: It's fine.

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Are you sure? I'll make it up to you, somehow.

Dylan: It really is fine.

Daniel: [excited] I know! I'll introduce you to the others!

Dylan: . . . Sure. Alright.

**Honestly, I'd rather do it on my own but that hopeful expression. . .**

Daniel: [happy] Let's go, then.

[Examine door]

**Looks like I got myself roped into something troublesome.**

[Go to hall]

**I immediately see. . . someone, a tall, lanky person in a suit. They come up to me and I realize they have navy blue hair.  
Wait, what? What is this, an anime?**

???: [neutral] Daniel, I see you have found our missing classmate.

Daniel: [surprised, hand in front of mouth] Huh? I didn't see you there, Nagisa!

**What is this guy, an idiot? How do you miss someone like that?**

???: [tired, pinching bridge of nose] I have been here since before you entered the classroom. We have gone over this.

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Oh, yeah.

**He is an idiot.**

???: [neutral] Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nagisa Yamaguchi, the Ultimate Translator.

Daniel: [excited] Nagisa knows about sixty languages! They've translated for some really important people and a job as the President's personal translator is almost guaranteed!

**Damn, I barely know one language.**

Nagisa: [neutral] It is hardly impressive. Novoselic's royalty must learn thirty languages. Any of them would suffice, were they not already engaged in political matters.

Dylan: I'm Dylan Oswald. Ultimate Fan.

Nagisa: [happy] It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. [neutral] I would inform the others of your arrival, however we have spread out to look for you. I shall leave you in Daniel's... I shall leave Daniel in your care.

Daniel: [annoyed] What's that supposed to mean?

???: It means you're an idiot.

Daniel: [surprised, hand in front of mouth] ! [sad, looking down hands together] Oh...

**I was thinking it, too, but now I feel bad. He looks like a kicked puppy.**

**I turn to see a girl wearing a skirt that reminded me of flower petals and a green tank top. Her brown hair was in a braid down her back. She held a bouquet of flowers. A flower was in her hair, too. A white chrysanthemum, I think.**

???: [condescending, hands on hips] Whatever. [innocent] Hello, I'm Chrysanthemum Sinclair, the Ultimate Florist, and you are...

Dylan: The Ultimate Fan, Dylan Oswald.

Chrys: [happy, holding out a yellow rose] Here, a yellow rose for friendship. Oh, and call me Chrys, I know Chrysanthemum is a mouthful.

Daniel: [neutral] Chrys is great at taking care of flowers, but she's even better at floral arrangements. People from around the globe have come to purchase her arrangements personally!

**He doesn't seem as excited this time. Probably because of that blatant insult.**

Dylan: Thank you.

**She seems pretty nice, insulting Daniel aside. The rose is pretty, too.**

Chrys: [happy, holding a gardenia] You're welcome. [neutral] Between you and me, you seem more normal than most of the people here. Just look at the idiot and tall, dark, and stoic over there.

**Well, every rose has its thorns.**

Nagisa: [neutral] You are aware that I can hear you, correct?

Chrys: [innocent] I know.

**. . . Wow.**

Dylan: Weren't you gonna show me around, Daniel?

Daniel: [sad, looking down hands together] Oh. . . [happy] Oh! Yeah!

[Examine Carpet]

**A red carpet. Fancy.**

[Examine camera]

**Another one. . .**

Nagisa: [neutral] The cameras are everywhere.

Chrys: [neutral] In every room, including the dorms.

Dylan: Why?

Daniel: [thoughtful] None of us know.

**Weird. . .**

[Examine monitor]

Dylan: A monitor?

Nagisa: [neutral] Those are everywhere, as well.

Dylan: Really?

Chrys: [condescending, hands on hips] You didn't notice?

Dylan: . . . I was distracted.

Chrys: [condescending, hands on hips] If you say so.

**. . . I'm going to go and pretend like that didn't happen.**

[Go to entryway]

**I see three people. Two girls and a boy. One of the girls has short, straight blond hair and a blouse along with khaki pants. The other has a suit like the ones bodyguards wear in tv shows. Her brunette hair is in a bun and her sunglasses and stoic expression are very intimidating, despite her small size. The boy's short brown hair frames his face well and he's wearing swim trunks and a jacket.**

**Wait, this is a school, why doesn't he have a shirt?**

Daniel: [neutral] Don't question it.

Dylan: What?

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] You were wondering why he doesn't have a shirt, right?

**Yeah, but how did this idiot know that?**

Daniel: [proud] I'm pretty good at reading people.

Dylan: . . . How?

???: [neutral] Don't question it.

???: [annoyed] He's a smart idiot.

Dylan: That's an oxymoron.

**More importantly, who are you people?**

Daniel: [happy] Hey, guys! This is Daniel, I found him in a classroom.

**So he's ignoring the insult this time. Or is he taking it as a compliment?**

???: [annoyed] Of course you did. [neutral] I'm Jeremy Miller. [proud] I'm the Ultimate Swimmer.

**. . . Wait.**

Daniel: [scared] Don't say it.

???: [nervous, avoiding eye contact biting thumb] Please don't say it.

Dylan: . . . Doesn't Japan already have one of those?

???: [nervous, avoiding eye contact biting thumb] He said it.

Jeremy: [angry] Yes, there is. She beat my world record by a tenth of a second. A tenth! Of! A! Goddamn! Second! Fuck that! The only thing I'm good at and its trumped by some nameless fucking nobody!

**Oh.**

Jeremy: [annoyed] They had already scouted me so it doesn't matter.

**It totally matters.**

Dylan: Uh, well, I'm-

Jeremy: [annoyed] I don't care. I'm going back to my dorm. [leaves]

**Wow. Rude.**

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Sorry about him. It's a touchy subject.

Dylan: Obviously.

Daniel: [neutral] Jeremy is the best when it comes to swimming. He was going to be on the Olympic team when he gets old enough. But then his world record was broken and, although he still has a spot on the team, there are rumors he's going to withdraw.

???: [nervous, avoiding eye contact biting thumb] We warned you not to say it.

**And how was I supposed to know what "it" was? And are they ignoring Daniel?**

???: [neutral] Anyways. [happy] I'm Ema Gaige and I'm the Ultimate Raconteur.

Daniel: [excited] Ema's storytelling is legendary! No one even knew you could get into this school for something like that! It might be because she's made awesome stories and told them really well too!

Ema: [bashful, hands on cheeks] You're making me blush. But shouldn't we get back to the new guy?

Dylan: I'm Dylan Oswald, the Ultimate Fan.

Ema: [happy] Nice to meet you! Maria, it's your turn now.

???: [neutral] . . . [surprised] I-it is? [nervous, chewing sunglasses] I'm Maria Castillo, the Ultimate Bodyguard.

Daniel: [neutral] Maria knows five martial styles and has guarded some really important people, including the President of the US! Some rumors say she actually shielded him from a bomb but nobody knows if those are true.

Maria: [embarrassed, head ducked] . . . C-could you please stop. . .

Dylan: I'm Dylan Oswald, the Ultimate Fan.

Maria: [nervous, chewing sunglasses] I know. I've been standing here the whole time.

**Oh. Yeah. Now I feel dumb.**

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] It's ok, I made the same mistake.

**That makes me feel worse.**

[Examine gun]

**That's a big, threatening gun.**

Ema: [neutral] That's to make sure we don't leave.

Dylan: How do you know?

Ema: [nervous, avoiding eye contact, biting thumb] It says so on the screen.

Dylan: Screen?

Ema: [nervous, avoiding eye contact, biting thumb] The one by the door...?

[Examine electronic keypad]

**Oh, I guess it does say that.**

**Wait, does anyone know. . . ?**

Daniel: [neutral] No one knows the password.

**Again?!**

**. . . He must be really good at reading people.**

Ema: [neutral] You should probably meet the others.

Daniel: [neutral] She's right. [happy] Let's go!

[Go to dorm hall]

 **I** **see another two people, both girls. One is wearing a lab coat with a black shirt underneath it and black pants as well as goggles. Her long black hair was almost as messy as Daniel's.**

**. . . That's actually pretty impressive.**

**The other girl had bubblegum pink hair. I'm not lying. It was a bright pink bob. She wore a ruffled crop top and a black miniskirt with white leggings and black boots.**

???: [happy, hand on goggles] So, Daniel, ready to introduce us?

Daniel: [happy] Yep! This is Dylan, I found him in a classroom!

???: [thoughtful, twirling scissors] Daniel, sugah, yer gonna haf t'be mo' specific.

Daniel: [surprised] I found him in classroom 103.

**I don't think that's what she meant.**

**And where did she get those scissors?**

???: [thoughtful, twirling scissors] Hon' that's not what ah meant.

**Well, now's as good a time to introduce myself as any.**

Dylan: I'm the Ultimate Fan.

???: [surprised] It speaks!

**Of course I speak?!**

**. . . I realize that was a joke.**

???: [neutral] Ah'm Juliet Herron. Ah'm the Ultimate Hair Stylist.

**Well, that explains the scissors.**

Daniel: [happy] Juliet has amazing fashion sense when it comes to people's hair. She's saved many people from horrible hairstyles and a lot of A-list celebrities have personally asked for her! [proud] She's offered to do my hair.

**Somehow, I get the feeling she was insulting him. . .**

???: [neutral] And I'm Lacey Carson, the Ultimate Coroner.

Daniel: [neutral] Lacey is just a really good coroner.

Dylan: . . .That's it?

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Sorry, I don't know too much about her.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] It's fine! My line of work disgusts most people, lots of corpses, lots of organs. Anyways, nice to meet you, Dylan.

Dylan: Nice to meet you, too.

Juliet: [happy] If you need anythin' feel free ta talk ta me!

Lacey: [happy, hang on goggles] I'm free, too!

[Examine table]

**There's a sign that says Golden Peak dorms.**

**There's nothing really interesting.**

[Go to cafeteria]

**Another pair, this one of boys. One had a bedazzled red, white, and blue jumpsuit, the other had a full tux with a tailcoat.**

???: [excited, on one foot arms out like wings] HAHAHAHAHA!! Don't be such a sourpuss!

???: [annoyed, pointing with baton] You almost destroyed my precious baton! How is that not a big deal!

???: [thoughtful, faraway look, finger on chin] You would be in a bind without it... Sorry!

???: [neutral] Thank you. Apology accepted.

**. . . What just happened?**

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] They do that a lot.

**We haven't even been here a day, how have they done that a lot?**

Daniel: [neutral] Don't question it.

**That's the third thing I can't question. What can I question, exactly?**

???: [excited, on one foot arms out like wings] Hey, look! New person.

???: [annoyed, pointing with baton] Where have you been?

Dylan: A classroom, knocked out.

???: [excited, on one foot arms out like wings] That's just like us!

**How is he so excited about that?**

???: [thoughtful, arms crossed] Indeed. It's strange.

Daniel: [neutral] I think it's the same for all of us.

Dylan: Everyone woke up in a classroom?

???: [happy] Yeah! Completely different classrooms, too!

**Why is he still smiling?**

???: [thoughtful, arms crossed] We don't have enough information to go on.

???: [happy] Nope! [excited, on one foot arms out like wings] But, hey! We haven't introduced ourselves, yet! I'm Barry Scott! I'm the Ultimate Daredevil!

???: [neutral] And I am Joseph Siegbert. I am the Ultimate Maestro.

**So that's why he has a baton!**

Daniel: [excited] Barry's shows are amazing! I've been to one and he does awesome stunts! It's a great show!

Daniel: [happy] Jospeh is an amazing conductor and his compositions are even better! They are truly beautiful.

Dylan: I'm Dylan Oswald, the Ultimate Fan.

Barry: [happy] How do you like it here?

Joseph: [annoyed, pointing with baton] Why would you ask that? None of us like it here!

Barry: [thoughtful, faraway look, finger on chin] I guess that's true... [happy] I don't think it's that bad though!

Joseph: [neutral] I suppose.

**. . . It hasn't even been five minutes.**

Daniel: [neutral] They aren't going to stop.

**I didn't expect them to.**

[Examine tables]

**Six white, long, rectangular tables. They're lined up in three rows of two. Each has eight chairs on each side. The chairs look pretty comfortable, plain as they are. It'd be a shame if something were to break one.**

**. . . Why am I so invested in these tables?**

[Examine chalkboard]

**Why is there a chalkboard in the cafeteria?**

Daniel: [neutral] It's for the menu.

Dylan: That. . . makes sense.

Daniel: [neutral] Most things do.

**Was. . . was that sarcasm? From this guy?!**

Daniel: [surprised] Don't look so shocked.

**Well, whatever. I'm not really one to talk.**

[Go to-]

Joseph: Wait.

Dylan: What?

Joseph: [thoughtful, arms crossed] What are you a fan of, exactly? I doubt Golden Peak would allow something so vague.

Dylan: That's easy it's. . . um.

**Why does my head feel so. . . fuzzy?**

Joseph: [thoughtful, arms crossed] Yes?

Dylan: I, um, I. . . don't. . . remember.

Barry: [thoughtful, faraway look, finger on chin] Really? That's super weird!

Joseph: [suspicious] Very strange, indeed.


	2. Prologue: The End of Peacful Days for the Sake of Despair (pt 2)

[Go to kitchen]

**I see two people, a girl and a boy. The girl wears a gray chef's outfit, wearing a blue headband with a little chef's hat on it. The boy wears a long coat, with a diagram of the human body on the back and plain navy pants, and glasses.**

???: [annoyed, arms crossed head turned to the side] Well, I was going to bake something but with your constant bitching it looks like that isn't going to happen.

???: [neutral] Then just put everything back in their proper places. [annoyed] It's not "bitching" when I just want everything in proper order.

**Great. Arguing.**

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Uh-

Both: [annoyed] What?

???: [annoyed] I don't know you. Who are you?

Dylan: Well, I'm Dylan Oswald. The Ultimate Fan of. . . something.

???: [neutral] I'm Arthur Morgan, Ultimate Acupuncturist.

Daniel: [neutral] Arthur is known for making people feel way better than they ever did before they saw him! His needlework is simply the best.

Arthur: [annoyed] Needlework implies sewing or embroidery, it's acupuncture!

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Uh, right. Sorry.

**Wow. Just. . . wow.**

???: [annoyed, arms crossed head turned to the side] See? He just keeps bitching. Whatever, I'm Angela Baker. The Ultimate Baker.

Angela: [angry, fist up] And if you ever make a joke about my last name, I will pummel you.

**He's not the only one bitching.**

Angela: [annoyed, arms crossed head turned to the side] Now, get out of the kitchen so I can bake!

**She shooed all of us out of the kitchen and slammed the door.**

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Sorry about her. She just doesn't like people getting in the way.

Daniel: [excited] I'm psyched that she's baking for us though! I've never had her goods, but I've heard people wait for hours just to get her stuff! It's all limited though, so you might not even get any!

Arthur: [annoyed] Now, I'll have to go back later and make sure everything's in place.

Dylan: Uh, right. Nice to meet you.

Arthur: [neutral] Nice to meet you, too.

[Go to dorm hall]

Dylan: He's very. . . particular, isn't he?

Daniel: [neutral] Yeah, you get used to it, eventually.

**It hasn't even been a day. . . ?**

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Sorry, but there's still a few more people. They're probably here or in the dorm area.

**I turn and see. . . a boy? Girl? Either way, they're in a cheerleading outfit. The kind with pants instead of a skirt. And their hair is in a long high ponytail. Lacey and Juliet have left, and I'm sure this person wasn't here earlier.**

???: [excited, one arm up] Hi! Hi! I'm Brian Cole! I'm the Ultimate Cheerleader!

Brian: [curious, head cocked to the side] Who're you?

Dylan: Uh.

**I'm overwhelmed by their excitement and yelling.**

Daniel: [neutral] This is Dylan Oswald, the Ultimate Fan of. . .

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Well, we don't know.

Brian: [excited, one arm up] That's fine! But I wasn't asking you, Daniel!

Daniel: [sad, looking down hands together] Oh, sorry.

**I feel like I should be more sorry for him, but I'm glad I avoided talking to them.**

Daniel: [neutral] Brian can encourage anyone to do anything.

Brian: [excited, one arm up] Yep! Yep! That's the power of a cheerleader!

Daniel: [neutral] Every team he's ever cheered on has won their division.

Brian: [excited, one arm up] Yeah! That's true!

**Oh. . . Kay? Wait.**

Dylan: He?

Brian: [curious, head cocked to the side] Yeah, I'm a boy.

**. . . Ok. Can I go now?**

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] It's nice to talk to you, but there's still Victoria and Peter so we gotta go.

Brian: [curious, head cocked to the side] Ok! Why are you going, Daniel?

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] I'm trying to make up for a mistake I made.

**He just scared me. It's not a big deal.**

[Examine floor]

**A tiled floor. The black and white pattern is mesmerizing.**

[Examine monitor]

**Why does this one look different? And where's the camera?**

Daniel: [neutral] That's. . . no one knows why it's different from the rest but the camera is in the monitor.

Dylan: It is?

Dylan: [happy] Yeah! I'm the one who noticed it!

**So he isn't a complete idiot.**

[Go to laundry room]

**No one is here.**

[Examine washing machine]

**It's a standard washing machine. There's even a pack of detergent on top of it.**

[Examine dryer]

**A standard dryer. There are clotheslines above it. For underwear and stuff like that, I guess.**

[Go to dorm hall]

**Nothing's changed out here. Brian is waving at me.**

**I'm going to pretend not to notice.**

[Go to dorm area]

**I see a girl and a boy. The girl has round glasses, a sweater, a pleated skirt, and a hat. The boy is -**

**He's stripping.**

???: [worried] You need to wear those!

???: [confused, head cocked] Why?

???: [nervous, clutching hat] I-it's common courtesy!

???: [confused, head cocked] Courtesy?

**. . . Do I have to introduce myself to them?**

Daniel: [neutral] Yes. You do.

**Dammit. At least he still has pants.**

???: [surprised] O-oh, sorry, Daniel and. . . um, you.

???: [neutral] Who?

**I'm guessing he's asking who I am?**

Dylan: I'm Dylan Oswald. Ultimate Fan.

???: [neutral] Peter.

???: [nervous, clutching hat] I'm Victoria Edwin, Ultimate Veterinarian. Um, this is Peter Allen, he's the Ultimate Survivalist. He doesn't talk that much.

**I noticed.**

Peter: [neutral] Nice meet.

Dylan: Uh, nice to meet you, too.

**He's nodding, so I think I got it right.**

Victoria: [happy] I'm glad you understand him! Not many people seem to.

**Ok, so. . . now what?**

Daniel: [happy] Victoria loves animals! She helps them all that she can!

Victoria: [embarrassed] But, um, I can't save them all.

Daniel: [sad, looking down, hands together] Unfortunately, yes.

Daniel: [happy] But she has a higher success rate than even the most veteran doctors!

**That's what. I almost forgot about it.**

Daniel: [thoughtful] Peter was found on a deserted island.

Dylan: What?

Daniel: [thoughtful] I don't know too much but, supposedly, he's been there his whole life. The fact that he managed to survive is amazing!

Peter: [neutral] Had help. Animals helped me.

**How. . . strange. I guess that's how he got the title ultimate survivalist.**

**Suddenly, the monitor came on.**

???: Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3! Haha! Now that you've all introduced yourselves, you bastards need to get to the gym ASAP! This is an order from your principal!

**The others began to shuffle out.**

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Aren't you coming, Dylan?

Dylan: Why? Because some random voice told me to?

Victoria: [nervous, clutching hat] Well, it's the only lead we have. Maybe we'll find out why we're trapped here!

**That's a really good point, actually.**

[Go to gym]

**We all gathered in the gym. Everyone had similar expressions of confusion or annoyance, each wondering what was going on. Being trapped in a school with no way of leaving makes you wonder a lot of things. We waited for someone to show up, observing -**

Jeremy: [annoyed] If no one's gonna show I'm leaving.

**Hey! He interrupted my internal monologue! The nerve -**

Chrys: [condescending, hands on hips] Have a little patience would you? They're probably making sure we're all here.

Jeremy: [annoyed] Make me wait, short stack.

Chrys: [angry] Asshole! Just 'cause I'm short doesn't mean-

Jeremy: [angry] What are you going to do about it?

Chrys: [angry] I'll smack you for that!

Jeremy: [angry] Like you can hit me.

**That's another time! And for a stupid argument, too!**

Nagisa: [neutral] We should not fight. After all, we have-

Angela: [angry] Shut up! You're worse than my siblings!

Jeremy: [angry] Who said you could but in, buns?

Angela: [angry] Buns?! Excuse you, I bake desserts, not bread!

Jeremy: [annoyed] What's your point?

Juliet: [concerned] Please, all a y'all, calm down.

???: AHAHAHAHAHA! I haven't even done anything and you're already fighting! Oh man, this is a riot!

**We turned, petty squabbles forgotten the instant we laid eyes on it. On the stage, there was a podium, on the podium, a bear. What looked like a stuffed bear, black and white, split right down the middle.**

Jeremy: [annoyed] Who're you?

???: [waving paw] Me? I'm your amazing principal, Monokuma!

Nagisa: [annoyed] Is that a pun on the Japanese word for monochrome?

Monokuma: [neutral] You're probably wondering what you're doing here, right?

Nagisa: [neutral] It ignored me.

Monokuma: [excited, paws on stomach] Well, you're here for my sinfully despairing mutual killing game! VERSION 4.0!

Ema: [thoughtful] Does that mean there have been other mutual killing games?

Monokuma: [neutral] . . . Now, time for you to get your Electronic Handbooks! Or eHandbooks for short!

Ema: [annoyed] Hey! It ignored me!

Nagisa: [neutral] It ignored me, as well.

Jeremy: [annoyed] It's not like you said anything important.

**Actually, I think knowing this isn't the first time is important.**

Monokuma: [annoyed, claw out] SHUT UP! God, you kids get more annoying every time!

Ema: [proud] So there were other killing games!

Monokuma: [waving paw] Yeah, yeah. You were right.

Monokuma: [excited, paws on stomach] Now, for more important things!

[Received eHandbook]

[Opened eHandbook to rule section]

Monokuma: [neutral] As you can see the rules are as follows!

1\. No harm shall befall Principal Monokuma. Any student that harms him will be punished!  
2\. Graduation will occur for any student who kills another and gets away with it.  
3\. A killer becomes the "blackened" and a class trial will be held to find the blackened.  
4\. Nighttime is from 10pm to 7am. 7am to 10pm is daytime. Certain facilities, such as showers, will be closed.  
5\. No student is allowed to borrow/give permission to borrow another student's eHandbook.  
6\. Littering is not allowed! Any student who does not clean up their mess will be punished (unless the mess is within their dorm).  
7\. No sleeping in class! Any student who falls asleep outside of their dorm will be punished.  
8\. The principal may add more rules as he sees fit.

Victoria: [nervous] S-so, this killing thing. . . i-is real?!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Yes! Would I ever lie to you?

**Somehow I get the feeling the answer is yes.**

**Wait, we just told we could - no, should - kill people why am I internally sassing a bear?!**

Chrys: [scared] Wait, what's this. . . punishment?

Monokuma: [excited, paws on stomach] Execution of course!

**Everyone seemed to have similar reactions, shock and horror mixed on our faces.**

Barry: [surprised] I can't believe we die if we litter!

**I. . . don't think that's the most important thing here.**

Joseph: [annoyed, pointing with baton] Barry! We were told to kill each other and that's what you think is the strangest part!

Barry: [thoughtful, faraway look, finger on chin] I guess that's true.

Chrys: [annoyed, looking away, hand on hip] Now is not the time!

Chrys: [pointing at Monokuma] What do you mean we have to kill each other?

Monokuma: [neutral] It means what it means! [waving paw] I thought you were smarter than this!

Chrys: [angry] Don't group me with these idiots!

Jeremy: [angry] Oh, don't you dare say I'm an idiot.

Chrys: [angry] What're you going to do about it? Swim around me to death?

Monokuma: [excited, paws on stomach] Ahahaha! Man, a death already? This is getting good!

Both: [angry] Shut up!

Monokuma: [turned around] Oh, ignored by my dear students, how despairful! [paw up] NOT!

Nagisa: [neutral] This is not the time. What do you want from us?

Monokuma: [paws on stomach] Murder! Class trials! Despair! The ultimate entertainment by ultimate high schoolers! The first one was such a hit I wanted to do it again! And again! And again! Upupupu, happy murder time! [leaves]

**And just like that he left.**

Arthur: [neutral] What just happened?

Dylan: I have no idea.

Nagisa: [neutral] A bear just told us to kill each other.

Arthur: [worried] .... Oh.

**Well, at least Chrys and Jeremy stopped yelling at each other.**

Chrys: [angry] Just try me!

**I spoke to soon.**

Jeremy: [angry] What are you gonna do, head butt me in the nipples?

Chrys: [angry] Say goodbye to your kneecaps, asshole!

Ema: [confused] Why does that sound familiar?

Peter: [annoyed] Stop.

**Both of them immediately shut their mouths. Not that I blame them, Peter is pretty intimidating.**

Victoria: [nervous, clutching hat] Um, no one's actually going to. . . kill anyone, right?

Chrys: [annoyed, looking away, one hand on hip] I might if this asshole doesn't stop.

Peter: [annoyed] No.

Chrys: [annoyed, looking away, one hand on hip] Tch.

Jeremy: [neutral] I'm leaving. [leaves]

**At least that's over.**

Nagisa: [neutral] Before anyone else leaves, perhaps we should take precautions should anyone actually harm another.

Chrys: [annoyed, looking away, one hand on hip] Why? You heard there were other killing games, that won't stop anyone. [leaves]

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] I think it's a good idea.

Nagisa: [neutral] . . . Thank you.

**They aren't taking that as a compliment, are they?**

Ema: [thoughtful] I agree. It could stop someone, right Maria?

Maria: [surprised] ! [nervous, chewing on sunglasses] I guess. . .

**She doesn't seem very enthusiastic about it.**

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Yeah, yeah! But I don't think I'd be much help so I'm going, too! [leaves]

Nagisa: [tired, holding bridge of nose] Would anyone else like to leave or shall I continue?

**Barry and Joseph left, quickly followed by Juliet. Arthur and Angela went too, leaving me with Daniel, Nagisa, Victoria, Peter, Ema, Maria, and Brian, who - shockingly - had been quiet pretty much the whole time.**

Brian: [nervous, smile faltering] Well, a lot of people left but let's look on the bright side!

**What bright side?**

**. . . Well, he isn't yelling so I guess that's good.**

Brian: [nervous, smile faltering] We have the Ultimate Bodyguard and the Ultimate Survivalist!

Peter: [neutral] Me, good?

Brian: [happy] Yeah!

**Does the universe have some vendetta against me?**

Brian: [happy] You're strong and we could use that! You could, like, restrain someone if you needed to! And so could Maria!

Maria: [embarrassed, head ducked] Um, it's not that hard. . .

Nagisa: [neutral] We will need your expertise.

Maria: [embarrassed, head ducked] I-I'm not really an expert.

Ema: [surprised] You totally are! You're really good at that kind of thing!

**Ding dong! Ding dong!**

Monokuma: It is now 10pm, nighttime has officially begun! You students should get some rest! Tomorrow's a new despairing day!

**I guess that's the nighttime announcement.**

Nagisa: [neutral] Maria, would you be willing to give us self-defense lessons?

Maria: [nervous, chewing sunglasses] I guess I could. . .

Nagisa: [content] Excellent, shall we begin tomorrow evening?

**Everyone nodded, no one disagreed with the idea, and we all left to go to bed.**

**When I got to my dorm, things were finally starting to catch up wit me. The all the strange people, the realization a stuffed bear wanted us to kill each other. It left me in a panic but there was something more. . . a strange feeling of giddiness that made it hard to get to sleep.**

**Or maybe it was the panic.**

**_Prologue End_ **

 

**_Students Remaining:_ **

**16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the rest of the prologue... not even a day later because I have no self control


	3. Chapter 1: Days as Short as Our Lives: Daily Life (pt 1)

**Ding dong! Ding dong!**

Monokuma: It's 7 am, daytime has officially begun! You students should wake up, it's another beautifully despairing day! Don't be late for class!

**I woke up to that. A reminder that this wasn't the nightmare I wished it was. I got up and took a shower.**

**It's not like anything would change if I just stayed in bed all day.**

**When I left my room to get breakfast, I almost ran into Chrys.**

Chrys: [annoyed] Watch it!

Dylan: What's got you worked up so early?

Chrys: [annoyed] Being in some murder game, that's what!

**Fair enough.**

Chrys: [angry] And that asshole Jeremy! The first thing I saw was his ugly mug. Then, Lacey wanted to feel everyone up, in case someone wanted to "impersonate their victim."

**That actually seems reasonable.**

Chrys: [annoyed] I'm trying to make sure she doesn't get me. I don't want some perv to make a move on me.

**I don't think that'll be much of a problem.**

**. . . At least I hope not.**

Chrys: [annoyed] I'm going to my room. [neutral] You can come hang out with me later, if you want. It'll be boring alone. [innocent] I said it before, you seem pretty normal for this group of weirdos.

Dylan: I'll think about it.

**First, breakfast. Being trapped by a murderous bear has made me surprisingly hungry.**

[Go to cafeteria]

**I was stopped by Jeremy before I could.**

Jeremy: [neutral] Don't go in there.

Dylan: Why not?

Jeremy: [serious] Trust me.

Dylan: But. . . I'm hungry.

Jeremy: [serious] *sigh* I warned you.

**Ok?**

**The first thing I see upon entering is. . . Lacey groping a clearly uncomfortable Ema.**

**I understand now.**

Dylan: What are they doing? And why is no one stopping her?

Angela: [blushing, drooling] I don't know about them but I'm eating the eye candy.

**I. . . would've preferred not to know that.**

Peter: [embarrassed, blushing, looking away] Tried.

Victoria: [embarrassed, covering face with hat] I, um, assume you came for breakfast?

Dylan: I did.

**I didn't expect the. . . show.**

Lacey: [proud] There we go! Now that I know your sizes I can better identify your body!

Ema: [embarrassed] Please, tell me you're never going to do that again.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Nope! Unless you die, in which case, I might.

**I could've lived happily without ever knowing that information.**

Dylan: Um, why are you doing this?

Lacey: [proud] In case anyone wants to impersonate a victim! [serious] You'd be surprised how much it happens.

Arthur: [annoyed] That's not going to happen because none of us are going to kill each other!

Joseph: [neutral] How can you be sure of that?

**No one replied to that. He was right, we couldn't be sure of that. Not that anyone wanted to admit it.**

Daniel: [enters] Good morning!

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Did I come at a bad time?

Brian: [nervous, smile faltering] We're just having a little breakfast conversation.

Angela: [annoyed] Is that what we're calling it?

Victoria: [nervous, clutching hat] Um, is it ok if I make breakfast for everyone?

**A bad transition but points for trying.**

Joseph: [neutral] You don't need to make anything for me. I've lost my appetite. [leaves]

Victoria: [nervous, clutching hat] I'm going to, um, go cook. [leaves]

**A few awkwardly silent minutes later, she was back with a breakfast of eggs and biscuits.**

Victoria: [nervous, clutching hat] I hope you like it.

**It was. . . surprisingly good for something so simple.**

Nagisa: [neutral] What now?

Arthur: [neutral] I would suggest exploring the floor, but we already did that looking for Dylan.

**Well, excuse me for being knocked out.**

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Actually, shouldn't we tell Dylan about the floor?

Dylan: We went looking for everyone. I know the layout of the floor.

Daniel: [sad, looking down, hands together] That's a good point.

Victoria: [neutral] Um, it was a good idea.

Daniel: [happy] Thank you!

Nagisa: [neutral] That still does not answer the question.

Peter: [neutral] Keep exploring.

Nagisa: [neutral] I suppose we could.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] I also need to check everyone's measurements!

Nagisa: [neutral] Oh. . . yes. I suppose so.

**It was fairly obvious no one was looking forward to that.**

Barry: [thoughtful, faraway look, finger on chin] Maybe you should do that privately? So no one is uncomfortable.

Lacey: [confused] Why would they be uncomfortable?

**Did. . . did she seriously just ask that?**

Peter: [neutral] Courtesy.

Victoria: [happy] That's right!

Lacey: [thoughtful] Hmm, I guess. [neutral] Come to my room when you have time! [leaves]

**I get the feeling not many people will.**

Nagisa: [neutral] I suppose that will do. [leaves]

**Everyone basically scattered after that. I went back to my room to get my thoughts in order.**

**. . . I've been in here for a while. It's boring. I guess I'll go out and talk to someone.**

**_FREE TIME START_ **

[Go to dorm hall]

**I see Jeremy and I decide, possibly against my better judgement, to talk to him.**

Jeremy: [neutral] Oh. You. You should've listened to me this morning.

**Am I sure I want to spend time with Jeremy?  
_Yes_ /No**

Dylan: You're right. I should've listened to you.

Jeremy: [thoughtful] She did have a point about impersonating though. . .

**We ended up talking about impersonation and if anyone had the acting skills to pull it off.**

**I think I got a little closer to Jeremy.**

Jeremy: [annoyed] This is annoying.

Dylan: Well, we could always look for a way out.

**I don't think there will be one but it never hurts to check.**

Jeremy: [annoyed] No. . . well, yes but that's not what I'm talking about.

Dylan: Then what do you mean?

Jeremy: [serious] I mean not holding the world record.

**I can see how that would be annoying but. . .**

Dylan: Why not just train and try again?

Jeremy: [annoyed] Do you seriously think I haven't tried that?

**I don't know your life.**

Dylan: I could train with you, if you think that would help.

Jeremy: [neutral] . . . [thoughtful] Your body looks pretty weak.

Dylan: I could be there for support.

**I doubt he'll accept but I can try.**

Jeremy: [surprised] You're offering?

Dylan: Yeah? Why wouldn't I?

**Jeremy can be an asshole but he's still my friend.**

**Sorta.**

Jeremy: [nervous] I don't know. . .

Dylan: You can think about it for a while.

Jeremy: [nervous] (You won't leave or be disappointed in me, will you?)

Dylan: I'm sorry, what was that?

Jeremy: [neutral] It was nothing. I'll think about your offer. [leaves]

**Well, I guess that conversation's over.**

**Nevertheless, I feel like I understand Jeremy a little better.**

_**FREE TIME END** _

**On my way back to my room, I, unfortunately, ran into Lacey.**

Lacey: [annoyed] Dylan! No one's come to get their measurements taken! Why?

**It may be because of the display you put on before breakfast.**

Dylan: You're a bit to. . . eager. . . in your approach.

Lacey: [annoyed] That was because I didn't have anything to measure with! I apologized!

Dylan: You do realize you could've gotten back to get something, right?

Lacey: [neutral] . . .

**She did not.**

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Well, whatever! I'm out here looking for people and I've found you! Step into my office!

**There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?**

Dylan: Alright.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Great! Let's eat lunch first, though! I already made some and I wouldn't want it to go to waste!

**After a quick lunch, Lacey began her measurements.**

Dylan: How long will this take?

Lacey: [neutral] Not very long. I have your height already.

Dylan: . . . How do you know my height?

Lacey: [neutral] The eHandbooks state everyone's height.

Dylan: Why?

Lacey: [thoughtful, shrugging] Dunno. It makes things easier for me though!

**She was silent for a moment after that.**

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Done! Now, go! And send someone else in!

**That. . . wasn't as bad as I expected.**

**I ended up going back to my room. There's some time before dinner and the subsequent self defense lessons. Maybe I should hang out with someone?**

_**FREE TIME START** _

[Go to cafeteria]

**I see Ema hanging around.**

Ema: [happy] Hey, Dylan! [embarrassed, head in hands] Sorry, about what you had to see this morning.

**Should I hang out with Ema?  
_Yes_ /No**

Dylan: It's not your fault. Lacey caught me earlier.

Ema: [embarrassed, head in hands] Oh god, I'm so sorry.

Dylan: You really don't need to apologize.

**After a little more of. . . that, we started talking about normal things, like our favorite books, games, and tv shows.**

**I think I got closer to Ema.**

Ema: [neutral] Hey, Dylan, do you wanna hear a story?

**A story from the ultimate storyteller? This should be good.**

Dylan: Sure.

Ema: [happy] Nice! [serene] Once, there was a girl, lost in the woods. The animals in the woods, seeing she had lost her way, wanted to eat her. All of them, with their different tricks and approaches talked about their plans, each using the others plans to make theirs. All except a small fox. The fox reached the girl first and told her about the other animal's plans to hide the path back. At first, she didn't trust him, she had been told foxes are the trickiest creatures of all. She tried to go back, maybe she could find the town her family was, but she couldn't find the path. The animals had hidden the path, just like the fox said! She found the fox and apologized for not trusting it and asked the fox to take her home. It was glad she trusted it! The fox then led her to a path that ended in a trap and ate her. The End! [happy] So what did you think?

**Well, that was depressing. Although she really is a a good storyteller.**

Dylan: It was. . . good.

Ema: [nervous, avoiding eye contact] You can just say it's bad. I know my stories can be depressing. . .

Dylan: Are you saying you don't write any of the stories you perform?

Ema: [neutral] I don't. Mine get really depressing. [resigned, head hanging, hair covering eyes] I'm not good at making up stories. I can't stop them from getting sad at the end. [happy] Telling stories is fun, though! Especially ones that make people happy! That's why I don't tell mine. They make people sad when they shouldn't.

Dylan: I think it's fine to tell sad stories. Sometimes it's nice to know things aren't as good as they seem. And I did think your story was good.

Ema: [shocked] . . . [happy] Thanks, Dylan. I needed that. I gotta go, though. Talk to you later! [leaves]

Dylan: Bye.

**That was interesting. Sad, but interesting.**

**Still, I feel like I understand Ema a little better.**

_**FREE TIME END** _

**That took up all my free time. I head into the kitchen to get some food and see Angela, presumably baking.**

Dylan: Hey.

Angela: [surprised] Ah! [annoyed] Don't scare me like that!

Dylan: Sorry.

**I didn't mean to.**

Angela: [happy] Its fine! I'm almost done anyway, just gotta put this in the oven.

**She seems. . . happy. Odd.**

Angela: [happy] I'm making dessert for everyone. I figure since I got interrupted yesterday I should make up for it.

**That's generous. She doesn't seem like the type but they say not to look a gift horse in the mouth.**

Arthur: [surprised] Oh, that smells nice.

Angela: [neutral] Oh. You.

**And that good mood is gone.**

Arthur: [neutral] Would you like me to clean the dishes?

Angela: [neutral] That would be. . . nice.

**Considering yesterday's fight, this is odd.**

Arthur: [nervous] I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten mad.

Angela: [surprised] Oh, uh, apology accepted.

**. . . I should leave. I grabbed an apple before returning to the cafeteria.**

Nagisa: [neutral] Is that all you are eating? You should have something more substantial, unless you are not coming to the self-defense lessons after dinner.

**Shit, I totally forgot.**

Lacey: [neutral] That's what you were talking about this morning? [happy, hand on goggles] Well, don't! At least not tonight!

Nagisa: [confused] Why not?

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] I'm using the gym!

Nagisa: [confused] For. . . what exactly?

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] An acupuncture session!

Nagisa: [neutral] Surely, you don't need the entire gym for that.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Well, no, but Arthur said it would be best in silence.

Nagisa: [neutral] You did not consider anywhere else?

Lacey: [neutral] . . .

**She did not.**

Nagisa: [tired, pinching bridge of nose] *sigh* Do it within one of your rooms.

**I guess the gym is free now.**

**Dinner was fairly uneventful, but that's probably because everyone just kind of floated in and out of the cafeteria. At least, until Angela brought out the cake she made and forced us to gather everyone.**

Barry: [excited, on one foot arms out like wings] You made a cake?!

Joseph: [excited, eyes sparkling] A cake made by the Ultimate baker.

Angela: [happy] Eat up, everyone! Eat up, and shower me with praise!

**Now, I would make a comment about that statement, except that's exactly what we did.**

Nagisa: [happy] This is spectacular.

Peter: [smiling] Good.

Victoria: [happy] Its soooo good!

Arthur: [happy] This is stupendous.

Daniel: [excited] Oh man, oh man! This is better than I ever thought it would be!

Jeremy: [surprised] Holy fucking shit this is amazing!

Chrys: [innocent] Color me impressed.

Barry: [happy] Wow! Wow! Wow!

Joseph: [happy] Oh my. It's better than Gramma's!

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] The only was it could be better is if it were red!

Ema: [happy] Oh, this is AMAZING!

Maria: [happy] Its very nice. . .

Brian: [excited, one arm up] Amazing! Stunning! Divine!

Juliet: [happy] Oh mah word, this is the best!

Dylan: This is absolutely amazing. There's no other way to describe it.

**There really isn't. It's so good. Perfectly sweet vanilla, a slightly savory filling, all wrapped up with a nice bittersweet chocolate icing. I'm not doing it justice with this description.**

Angela: [happy] What else did you expect from the Ultimate Baker? But continue with your praise, don't let me stop you.

Chrys: [innocent] No thanks, wouldn't want your head to get too big.

Angela: [annoyed] What was that?

Chrys: [innocent] You heard me.

Angela: [annoyed] Are you sure? I can't really hear you from down there.

Chrys: [angry] Shut it you overgrown giant!

**I'm going to leave now. I think the self-defense lessons are going to start soon anyway.**

[Go to gym]

Dylan: Nagisa, are we the only ones?

Nagisa: [neutral] I suspect the others will be here quickly.

**Almost immediately, Ema, Maria, and Brian enter. What a strange coincidence.**

Brian: [nervous, smile faltering] Joseph tried to stop them but ended up joining.

Ema: [nervous, looking away] Now, Barry's trying to stop them.

Peter: [enters] Hello. Victoria crying.

Maria: [nervous, chewing sunglasses] Victoria's crying?

Peter: [worried] Yes.

Ema: [worried] Why?

Peter: [worried] Noise.

Brian: [worried, hand over mouth] I'll try to cheer her up. [leaves]

Peter: [neutral] Bye. [leaves]

**We waited a few minutes for them to come back. Ema tried small talk but it quickly died. The gym was quiet, but we could still hear a little yelling from the cafeteria. That would be impressive if it weren't annoying.**

Maria: [nervous, chewing sunglasses] Should we start without them?

Nagisa: [neutral] I believe we are waiting for Daniel.

**He probably forgot about it. I did, and he's more. . . scatterbrained.**

Dylan: Should we look for him?

Nagisa: [tired, punching bridge of nose] No. We are able to do this without him.

Monokuma: [head tilted] Oh? What are you doing here?

Ema: [neutral] Self-defense lessons.

Monokuma: [excited, paws on stomach] Hahaha! You're going to try that?

Nagisa: [neutral] Should we not?

Monokuma: [paws in front of mouth] Oh no! I'm not saying that! You should, it'll be even more despairing when this fails! Upupupu. [leaves]

Maria: [nervous, chewing sunglasses] Are you sure we still want to do this? What if Monokuma's right?

Nagisa: [annoyed] He is not right! [neutral] Besides, this shall help us prevent any murders from occurring.

Maria: [nervous, chewing sunglasses] Alright. [neutral] Would anyone help me demonstrate?

Ema: [happy] I can do that! I've had self-defense lessons.

**Then why are you here?**

Ema: [annoyed] To help demonstrate and maybe teach, thank you very much.

Dylan: I said that out loud.

Nagisa: [neutral] Yes. That is not the only sarcastic thing you have spoken aloud.

**Great. Have I been doing this the whole time? Why has no one commented on it until now? Do they think I'm some sort of asshole? Why am I asking pointless questions in my head?**

Maria: [neutral] We'll start with something simple. A wrist grab.

Ema: [happy] You get out of this by twisting your arm and pulling!

Maria: [nervous, chewing sunglasses] Yeah. The thumb should be aligned with the area between the attackers thumb and forefinger. It's the weakest part of a grab and the easiest to get out of.

**They demonstrated and had me and Nagisa practice it.**

Maria: [neutral] Next, is a simple hit to the nerve below the ear. It can potentially knock people out if hit hard enough. [nervous, chewing sunglasses] It's dangerous to practice so we're not, it's just something to know.

Ema: [happy] Let's do chokeholds next!

Maria: [neutral] Alright.

**That escalated quickly.**

Maria: [nervous, chewing sunglasses] Ema, please tell me if I'm holding too hard.

Ema: [neutral] No, you're fine.

**They demonstrated, with Maria explaining the steps on how to get out. We tried it, with a lot of trial and error. Maria said it was more advanced and would be a bit more difficult.**

**Ding dong! Ding dong!**

Monokuma: It is now 10pm, nighttime has officially begun! You students should get some rest! Tomorrow's a new despairing day!

Maria: [neutral] Let's end for today.

Nagisa: [neutral] Shall we try again tomorrow?

Ema: [neutral] Hopefully, we'll have a better turnout. [happy] Goodnight, everyone! [leaves]

Nagisa: [neutral] Goodnight. I hope to see you tomorrow. [leaves]

Maria: [neutral] Goodnight. [leaves]

**Yeah, goodnight everyone who hasn't left before I could reply. Wait, I'm alone.**

**. . . That was uncalled for, even if it was only in my head. Well, I guess I'll head back to my dorm and go to bed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually took karate and we learned some self defense stuff and what I used is legitimate! I wasn't sure how to explain getting out of a chokehold so I... didn't. (Is that lazy writing?)
> 
> Anywho, please leave free time votes in the comments!
> 
> Edit: how the breakfast scene came about:
> 
> Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] In case someone tries to impersonate someone else I'll take everyone's measurements! [thoughtful] I don't have a tape measure or anything with me though...
> 
> Chrys: [neutral] Why don't you just feel someone up? That would work just as well.
> 
> Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] You're right! I could do that!
> 
> [Lacey grabs the girl next to her. It happens to be Ema]
> 
> Chrys: [distressed] What - No! I was being sarcastic, stop!
> 
> Ema: [embarrassed] Lacey?! What are you doing?!
> 
> Lacey: [happy] I'm take your measurements!
> 
> Peter: [embarrassed] Stop.
> 
> Angela: [blushing, drooling] No, you can keep going. Please. (This is just one of my yuri manga)
> 
> Joseph: [embarrassed, hiding blush with hand] Lacey, stop!
> 
> [Dylan enters]


	4. Chapter 1: Days as Short as Our Lives: Daily Life (pt 2)

**Ding dong! Ding dong!**

Monokuma: It's 7 am, daytime has officially begun! You students should wake up, it's another beautifully despairing day! Don't be late for class!

Dylan: Ugh. . . Damn bear.

**I woke up groggy, rubbing my eyes in hopes it would at least a little would go away. I guess I didn't sleep well last night. Does the kitchen have coffee?**

[Go to kitchen]

**The kitchen does not have coffee. Arthur is here though.**

Dylan: Morning.

Arthur: [surprised] Ah! [neutral] Oh, good morning.

Dylan: What're you doing?

Arthur: [neutral] Making breakfast.

**That's when I notice the stove on.**

Dylan: Pancakes?

Arthur: [neutral] Yes. [worried] Are you ok? You look pretty worn out.

Dylan: I'm fine, just tired. I didn't sleep well last night. I was hoping there'd be coffee in here.

Arthur: [worried] I can give you a session later if you want. Acupuncture can help you sleep better.

Dylan: . . . I'll think about it.

Arthur: [neutral] Alright, now please leave so I may finish breakfast.

Dylan: Ok.

[Go to cafeteria]

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Yeah! I managed to get everyone's measurements yesterday!

Peter: [neutral] Oh?

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Yeah! I'm the third biggest!

**What kind of conversation did I just walk into?**

Peter: [confused, head cocked] Third. . . biggest?

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Yeah, Emma's the biggest!

Ema: [embarrassed] W-what?!

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Victoria is second! But not by much!

Victoria: [embarrassed, covering face with hat] Oh, I wish a hole would swallow me. . .

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] I'm third! Juliet's fourth!

Juliet: [concerned] F-fourth? But. . . mahne a' pretty big. . .

**That's what you're concerned about?**

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Angela's fifth! Maria's sixth! And Chrys is last!

Chrys: [annoyed] Don't tell everyone I'm lacking in that area!

Jeremy: [neutral] It doesn't take a genius.

**I'm glad she didn't hear you.**

Angela: [blushing, drooling] Oh. . . oh, man. You have to tell me the details.

Chrys: [embarrassed] NO!

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] For the guys, Peter is the biggest!

Peter: [confused, head cocked] What?

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Joseph is second!

Barry: [interested] Oh?

Joseph: [embarrassed, hand covering blush] Please, don't.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Daniel is third!

Daniel: [embarrassed] What.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Arthur is fourth!

**I'm glad he's in the kitchen and not out here.**

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Barry is fifth!

Barry: [sad] That's disappointing.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Jeremy is last!

Chrys: [happy] Ha! Hahaha!

Jeremy: [embarrassed] Oh, shut it! You're in the same boat!

Chrys: [annoyed] . . .

Angela: [confused] What about Brian, Nagisa, and Dylan?

Lacey: [serious] That's classified.

**And everyone else's aren't?**

Arthur: [enters] I have pancakes.

Nagisa: [embarrassed] Shall we begin breakfast?

Arthur: [neutral] What did Lacey do today?

Lacey: [annoyed] Hey! I take offense to that!

Jeremy: [neutral] After all that? Seriously?

**Breakfast went pretty calmly after that, everyone ready to abandon the awkward atmosphere. Except Lacey, who didn't seem to notice.**

**I returned to my room afterwards, to finish my morning routine.**

**What should do now?**

**_FREE TIME START_ **

[Go to entryway]

Nagisa: [neutral] Oh, hello Dylan. How are you after what happened?

**Should I spend time with Nagisa?  
 _Yes_ /No**

Dylan: I'm just glad Lacey left us out of it.

Nagisa: [tired, pinching bridge of nose] *sigh* As am I. However, she must take responsibility for such actions at some point.

**We ended up talking about Lacey's obliviousness and brainstorming ways to get her to realize what happens.**

**I like to think I got closer to Nagisa.**

Nagisa: [neutral] . . .

Dylan: . . .

**We hit a lapse in conversation and the silence is starting to get awkward. . .**

Nagisa: [neutral] . . . Did you know there's a German word that translates to awkward silence?

Dylan: Oh, yeah, isn't it. . .

 **Peinliche** /Kummerspeck/Weichei

Answer: Peinliche

Dylan: It's peinliche isn't it?

Nagisa: [happy] Yes! I am surprised you knew.

Dylan: Yeah, well, I've always been good at remembering trivia.

Nagisa: [neutral] Oh?

Dylan: Yeah. For example, I can tell you that Golden Peak was completely modeled after Hope's Peak Academy in Japan, right down to the architecture of the building.

Nagisa: [happy] How fascinating.

Dylan: A lot of people actually call it a rip off Hope's Peak because they're so similar. Myself included.

Nagisa: [neutral] You do realize you are insulting our school, correct?

Dylan: . . . Yes.

**I didn't.**

Dylan: But, uh, what got you into languages?

Nagisa: [happy] I simply find them very interesting.

Dylan: . . . That's it?

Nagisa: [confused] Do I need another reason?

Dylan: I guess not.

Nagisa: [neutral] I did not think so. I believe it is about time for lunch so I shall speak to you later. [leaves]

Dylan: Sure, bye.

**I think I understand Nagisa a little more.**

_**FREE TIME END** _

Dylan: I should get some lunch.

[Go to cafeteria]

**Shit, Brian's in here. Maybe I can sneak to the kitchen. . . No, he's waving at me.**

Brian: [happy] Hey, Dylan!

**And he's yelling, like usual.**

Dylan: Uh, hey, Brian.

Juliet: [annoyed] Brian! Yuh hair is a mess! Ah gotta fix it!

Brian: [distressed] Bye, Dylan. [leaves]

Juliet: [annoyed] He's runnin' again. *sigh* Ah'll get him one day. [leaves]

Dylan: Oh, uh, ok.

[Go to kitchen]

**I'm not actually sure what they have in here.**

[Examine produce]

**Various fruits and vegetables are on display. They look fresh.**

[Examine counter]

**A fruit bowl, that's where I got the apple yesterday.**

[Examine fridge]

**Some leftovers from breakfast, leftover frosting, butter, milk, eggs, some other stuff. . .**

Dylan: A frozen pizza?

**That works. Pizza is good. I turn on the oven and make some pizza.**

**. . . I'm not actually going to eat a whole pizza at once.**

Daniel: Hey, Dylan.

Dylan: GAH!

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] Sorry, about doing that. Again.

Dylan: It's fine.

Daniel: [nervous, scratching back of head] You sure?

Dylan: Yes.

**The oven timer dinged.**

Daniel: [happy] Oh, what are you making?

Dylan: You know what? Can you take some? I can't eat a whole pizza by myself.

Daniel: [happy] Sure! Pizza is great!

**After taking a few slices for myself, I go back to my room and eat.**

**. . . What should I do now that I'm done?**

_**FREE TIME START** _

[Go to hall]

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Hey, Dylan!

**Should I really spend time with Lacey?  
 _Yes_ /No**

Dylan: Hi, Lacey.

Lacey: [serious] You aren't going to ask about everyone's measurements are you?

Dylan: No! I'm not that kind of person!

Lacey: [thoughtful] Are you sure? A lot of people have asked!

Dylan: I'm sure.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Alright! So what do you need from me!

**I tried to talk about normal things but somehow everything went back to anatomy and Lacey's experience with corpses.**

**Somehow, I think I got closer to Lacey.**

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Hey, Dylan! What do you think of me?

Dylan: Oh, um.

**That came completely out of left field.**

Dylan: I think you're neat. You obviously enjoy what you do, and you have a lot of knowledge of things.

Lacey: [surprised] Oh, huh. [happy, hand on goggles] Thanks, Dylan!

Dylan: You're welcome, I guess.

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] I like you, too!

Dylan: Thanks.

Lacey: [thoughtful] How do feel about bodies?

Dylan: Uh, what?

**I'm not sure how to answer that. . .**

Lacey: [thoughtful] You know! Bodies! These flesh sacks we inhabit!

Dylan: Uh, I. . . like. . . them?

Lacey: [thoughtful] Hm. I think they're really nice! [happy, hand on goggles] The way they work is amazing! Absolutely amazing! Hey, do you wanna do an experiment?

Dylan: Sure?

**Somehow, I feel like I'm going to regret agreeing.**

Lacey: [happy, hand on goggles] Great! I'm have to set things up, so I'll talk to you later! [leaves]

Dylan: Ok, bye.

**I think I understand Lacey a little better.**

**_FREE TIME END_ **

**I think that took the rest of the energy I had today. . .**

[Go to cafeteria]

Nagisa: [concerned] Dylan, you appear exhausted.

Dylan: I just spent a few hours with Lacey.

Nagisa: [neutral] That explains it. Therefore, I expect you to rest instead of coming to our self-defense lessons.

Dylan: Thank you.

**But I don't really want to do nothing all evening. . . Maybe Arthur's offer is still on the table?**

**He's in the cafeteria, I'll ask.**

Dylan: Hello, Arthur.

Arthur: [worried] Hello, Dylan. You look worse than this morning.

Dylan: I just spent a few hours with Lacey.

Arthur: [neutral] That explains it.

**I feel like I've had this conversation before.**

Dylan: Is this morning's offer still on the table?

Arthur: [neutral] Yes, of course. Come to my room after dinner.

Dylan: Alright.

**Now, what to do for dinner. . .**

Ema: [enters] Hey, guys, I cooked something!

Maria: [neutral] . . . I'll get something later. Goodbye. [leaves]

Ema: [happy] I heated up some frozen burgers.

**Looks fine enough to try one.**

**What the hell?! This is disgusting!**

Joseph: [serious] Ema, please do us all a favor and never cook again.

Ema: [sad] I-I just tried to heat something up. . .

Arthur: [neutral] Regardless, please never do it again.

Nagisa: [nervous] I must agree.

Ema: [sad] Oh. . . Ok. . .

Victoria: [nervous, clutching cap] If it makes you feel better, my mom can't cook either.

Ema: [sad smile] Thanks for trying. I'm going to find Maria.

Juliet: [mischievous] Mah, mah, they sure spend a lotta time together.

Daniel: [confused] Aren't they childhood friends or something?

Juliet: [happy] Even bette'!

Angela: [blushing, drooling] Oh, oh that's good. The kind of things they know, the kind of things they must do.

Jeremy: [distressed] Angela should do us a favor and never talk like that again.

Chrys: [distressed] I can't believe I agree with him but I do.

Angela: [annoyed] Hey, we all have our interests!

Chrys: [annoyed] Yeah, but people don't share that they ogle over people. . . doing things together!

**. . . This has gotten weird. I'm. . . going to go.**

[Go to Arthur's room]

Arthur: [confused] You left before me and I still have time to get everything ready.

Dylan: I'm still getting used to the layout of the building.

Arthur: [neutral] Sure. If you say so.

**Ok, so I have bad sense of direction, what does it matter? I got here eventually.**

Arthur: [neutral] Yes, well, come in, lay on the table and I will begin.

**It wasn't painful like I thought it would be. It was actually kind of relaxing. . . I'm getting really sleepy. . .**

Arthur: [neutral] They fell asleep.

**Ding dong! Ding dong!**

Monokuma: It is now 10pm, nighttime has officially begun! You students should get some rest! Tomorrow's a new despairing day!

Arthur: [tired] *sigh* I suppose I'll just let them sleep there. I should go to sleep, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again. 
> 
> I added a little extra in the notes of the last chapter in case you wanna read that.
> 
> Guys, please vote on free time events. I haven't had any so I just ask friends who they want. I feel like that's a bit unfair but I can't work with no votes


	5. Note

Sorry folks, but uh. I'm gonna end this. I'll probably remake it at some point. I've developed my ocs a lot in the past few months so now some of their personalities don't really live up with what's in here?

Yeah, I originally made this for fun and just made ocs for it but then I got... invested in my ocs lives and uh... now they're... my good children (half of whom I'll still kill in the remake but regardless I love them). Sorry to disappoint anyone...

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this idea for a while (like since before dr3 came out) but I'm just now getting to writing it whoops. 
> 
> Ok so: FTEs are decided by voting in the comments! There will be 2-3 events per day depending and I'm gonna try to spread it between as many characters as I can, depending on how voting goes and some events will be "locked" until necessary story stuff happens!  
> You can speculate/theorize/whatever in the comments as well! You won't be getting any hints from me though!


End file.
